If
\begin{align*}
a + b + c &= 1, \\
a^2 + b^2 + c^2 &= 2, \\
a^3 + b^3 + c^3 &= 3,
\end{align*}find $a^4 + b^4 + c^4.$
Squaring the equation $a + b + c = 1,$ we get
\[a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + 2ab + 2ac + 2bc = 1.\]Since $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 2,$ $2ab + 2ac + 2bc = -1,$ so
\[ab + ac + bc = -\frac{1}{2}.\]Cubing the equation $a + b + c = 1,$ we get
\[(a^3 + b^3 + c^3) + 3(a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2) + 6abc = 1.\]Since $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = 3,$
\[3(a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2) + 6abc = -2. \quad (*)\]If we multiply the equations $a + b + c = 1$ and $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 2,$ we get
\[(a^3 + b^3 + c^3) + (a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2) = 2.\]Then
\[a^2 b + ab^2 + a^2 c + ac^2 + b^2 c + bc^2 = -1.\]Then from equation $(*),$
\[-3 + 6abc = -2,\]so $abc = \frac{1}{6}.$

By Vieta's formulas, $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ are the roots of the equation $x^3 - x^2 - \frac{1}{2} x - \frac{1}{6} = 0.$  Hence,
\begin{align*}
a^3 - a^2 - \frac{1}{2} a - \frac{1}{6} &= 0, \\
b^3 - b^2 - \frac{1}{2} b - \frac{1}{6} &= 0, \\
c^3 - c^2 - \frac{1}{2} c - \frac{1}{6} &= 0.
\end{align*}Multiplying these equations by $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ respectively, we get
\begin{align*}
a^4 - a^3 - \frac{1}{2} a^2 - \frac{1}{6} a &= 0, \\
b^4 - b^3 - \frac{1}{2} b^2 - \frac{1}{6} b &= 0, \\
c^4 - c^3 - \frac{1}{2} c^2 - \frac{1}{6} c &= 0.
\end{align*}Adding these equations, we get
\[(a^4 + b^4 + c^4) - (a^3 + b^3 + c^3) - \frac{1}{2} (a^2 + b^2 + c^2) - \frac{1}{6} (a + b + c) = 0,\]so
\[a^4 + b^4 + c^4 = (a^3 + b^3 + c^3) + \frac{1}{2} (a^2 + b^2 + c^2) + \frac{1}{6} (a + b + c) = 3 + \frac{1}{2} \cdot 2 + \frac{1}{6} \cdot 1 = \boxed{\frac{25}{6}}.\]